Duelo, champú, belleza
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Candy es retada por Eliza a participar en un certamen de modelos,algo que Candy nunca antes había visto, y encima se lleva una gran sorpresa al saber lo que debe hacer para derrotar a Eliza. En cuanto a Annie, ella buscará la manera de sabotear a Eliza para darle una buena lección para que no vuelva a meterse con Candy. Oneshot.


En medio de peticiones y de delirios por querer expendir mi imperio del mal y la creatividad bizarra, les presento esta mi primera historia para la serie de Candy, que sinceramente tenía muchísimos años que no la veía (posiblemente algunos de ustedes ni habían nacido cuando vi la serie por última vez). En fin, es hora de sacar a Candy de las profundidades del baúl de los recuerdos y salir al ruedo.

 **Duelo, champú, belleza**

Una nueva piscina había sido inaugurada en pleno centro, llamando a la población entera para conocer el lugar y, si existia alguna posibilidad, nadar en él. El problema es que la nueva adición al lugar era propiedad de un extravagante sujeto que se dedicaba a la caza de talentos y bellezas a lo largo del mundo, y el propósito de mandar a construir una piscina radicaba en que quería organizar un concurso para así elegir a la chica más hermosa de todo el poblado para así convertirla en presentadora y locutora (y es que encima el hombre era un empresario de las telecomunicaciones).

Los rumores y avisos no se hicieron esperar, y en apenas cuestión de horas ya habían decenas de chicas compitiendo ferozmente por una plaza dentro del concurso, entre las cuales se encontraba nada menos que Eliza, la cual se mostraba convencida de ser la vencedora de dicho certamen y que no había ninguna chica digna de competir contra ella. Esos alegatos insistentes desde luego fueron causando molestia en la generalidad de las demás aspirantes.

Por cosa de casualidad estaba pasando Candy con las compras del día, y junto a ella se encontraba Annie relatando lo que había estado haciendo durante la mañana. Eliza, como si tuviera un radar o antena instalado en su cabeza, se da cuenta cuando iba pasando la rubia de coletas y asoma la cabeza fuera de la fila para confirmar que su declarada rival estaba allí.

─ ¡Candice! ¡Justo ahí quería verte! ─ grita Eliza sin abandonar su lugar en la fila, sabiendo que las chicas que estaban tras ella aprovecharían para quitarle su sitio al más mínimo descuido.

─ ¿Eliza? ¿Qué quieres ahora? ─ dice Candy entre preocupada y fastidiada por el llamado de aquella antagonista.

─ ¿Qué crees? Yo y todas estas perdedoras nos estamos postulando al primer gran certamen de belleza que se haya dado jamás en el pueblo, y desde aquí te reto para que participes también, y así zanjaremos nuestras diferencias de una vez por todas.

─ Me niego ─ responde Candy de plano ─, y de cualquier modo, ¿a qué viene eso de un certamen de belleza? ¿Qué es eso?

─ Ignorante de la vida. Se nota que sigues encerrada en el siglo pasado. Pasas por el tiempo, pero el tiempo no pasa por ti ─ se burla Eliza con crueldad ─. Un certamen de belleza es un concurso en el que varias chicas competimos apareciendo ante el público y un grupo de jueces, ya sea en traje de baño, vestidos especiales o ropa interior de diseño, y al final vence la que sea considerada la más hermosa de todas.

─ ¿Y para eso hace falta tanto? ─ dice Annie confundida ─ ¿Acaso no basta con una aparición sencilla y con normal, o simplemente viendo nuestros rostros? ¿Y dónde está la parte intelectual y espiritual?

─ Lo dije y lo repito: Viven en un pasado tan remoto que parecen cavernícolas. En esta clase de concursos no hace mucha falta tener una o más neuronas. Lo verdaderamente importante es tener un cuerpo que genere envidia en las demás concursantes y vestir de manera insinuante para que los jueces voten en favor nuestro, y que el público babee al ver nuestras curvas contoneándose en la tarima.

─ ¿De verdad eso es lo que van a hacer? ─ Candy no se lo podía creer.

─ Claro que sí. Estamos en una era de progreso en el que proliferan el reggaetón, la pornografía ultraoscura, el bullying, la superficialidad y el canibalismo entre hermanos por un copyright. Tenemos que mirar hacia el futuro, Candice, y este es el momento perfecto para hacerlo ─ explica Eliza orgullosa de sí misma y luego saca un MP3 para acercarle los audífonos a Candy y Annie ─. Solo escuchen esto ¿Verdad que es una obra de arte?

Candy y Annie aceptan con algo de inseguridad el ofrecimiento de Eliza, y al escuchar esa canción se alejan de golpe. De pronto por sus cabezas pasaba la idea de que, si era verdad que algún día llegaría el final de los tiempos, ese era un buen momento para que lo haga.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué se deben esas reacciones?

─ A nada. Sólo nos preguntábamos dónde estaba el progreso del que nos acabas de hablar ─ responde Annie.

─ Hay que ver que ustedes no aprenden ni empujadas, pero en fin ─ Eliza pasa repentinamente de la burla a la seriedad, mirando a los ojos de Candy ─ ¿Y qué dices? ¿Te unes o no?

─ ¿Prometes no volver a molestar si acepto? ─ dice Cany, para sorpresa de Annie.

─ Ya lo dije antes. Por medio de esto zanjaremos ahora y para siempre nuestras diferencias. Será nuestra batalla final para determinar quién es mejor ─ dice Eliza con tono maligno.

─ No creo que podamos ver quién es "mejor" a través de esto, pero ya que lo pones de esta manera... ─ con eso dicho, Candy dio a entender que aceptaba el reto ─ Eliza, tenemos un duelo entonces. Daré lo mejor de mí, así que no te confíes.

─ Como si hubiese una posibilidad de que me derrotes. Esto va a ser muy, muy divertido.

* * *

 **Por la noche**

Candy ya estaba de regreso a casa, y Annie estaba haciéndole compañía (como todo el día). Una cosa es que el día de por sí ya hubiese sido agotador, pero haber aceptado el reto de Eliza sólo había servido para multiplicar los problemas a enfrentar y el estrés en ambas chicas.

─ ¿De verdad tenías que aceptar ese reto? ─ se pone a criticar Annie molesta ─ Por el amor de Dios, Candy, esa mujer sólo se estaba burlando de ti. Está tan convencida de su propia superioridad que estará dispuesta a lo que sea con tal de humillarte, especialmente en un certamen como ese ¿Qué tenías en la cabeza al aceptar, Candy?

─ Lo siento, Annie, pero es que me parecía que era una oportunidad dorada para así quitarme de encima para siempre a Eliza. Es que realmente se luce cuando quiere enfadar a la gente.

─ Pero aún así me preocupo ¿Qué tal si intenta hacer algo malo si se ve en desventaja.

─ No te preocupes, todo va a salir perfectamente ─ Candy rodea con un brazo a su amiga ─. Confía en mí, que aquí la tachi de esta no-pareja siempre he sido yo, ¿o me equivoco?

─ Eso no te lo niego, pero igual ten cuidado.

Candy asiente contenta y se dispone a hacer la cena, tomando en cuenta que Annie se quedaría esa noche. El tema del certamen seguía siendo algo bastante molesto, y la verdad es que Annie no se podía quedar tranquila, sin importar los ánimos infundados por su mejor amiga. Tenía que hacer algo para ayudarla, y en ese momento se le había ocurrido la idea perfecta para ello.

* * *

 **El día del certamen**

Candy y Annie no podían sentirse más nerviosas. Había mucha gente y se escuchaban voces y flashes desde todas direcciones. Candy llevaba un bañador a rayas que, a juicio propio y de Annie, le quedaba bastante precioso, cuando aparece Eliza con una bata de color vino, y al ver a Candy empieza a reírse.

─ ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ─ dice Candy molesta.

─ Ese bañador tuyo, ¿acaso es una herencia de tu abuela? Jajajaja.

─ ¡Dices eso porque tienes envidia del hermoso cuerpo de Candy y de lo bien que se le ve el bañador ─ defiende Annie como si fuera una gata panza arriba.

─ ¿Envidia? Ya me dirán ustedes si siento envidia de eso que la pecosa tiene...

Eliza se quita la bata y revela un bikini bastante revelador y resaltante que elevaba bastante su busto y hacía ver que su trasero se viera más redondo de lo que era. Candy por un momento se olvida de respirar y se queda con la boca abierta, y Annie se tapa la nariz por temor a sufrir una hemorragia nasal.

─ ¿Qué les parece? ¿A qué voy a ser yo la flamante vencedora de este concurso?

─ ¿Qué es eso? ¡Estás casi desnuda! ─ señala Candy con horror ─ ¿De verdad estás dispuesta a llegar tan lejos por unos cuantos votos? ¡Eres una desvergonzada! Mira que tener tanto cuerpo expuesto...

Eliza se ríe divertida ante el comentario de Candy. Se notaba que la rubia no se había dado cuenta de nada de lo que había cambiado con el tiempo, pero igual la villana lo tomaba como una facilidad para ella. Si Candy estaba tan desactualizada, bastante sencillo sería derrotarla de una vez por todas. Por su parte Candy y Annie sentían que estaban en un dilema: No tendrían tiempo de hacer que la rubia se cambiara, aunque definitivamente no sería un cambio fácil de procesar el que Candy usase un conjunto tan mínimo como el que usaba Eliza, la cual para remate se da una nalgada para mostrar su lado más hot. A Candy y Annie les dio un escalofrío al ver aquello.

─ Nos veremos allá afuera, chicas. A ver si ese bañador de principios del siglo pasado te ayudará a tener al menos un voto que sea al último puesto, Candy ─ dice Eliza antes de irse allí entre risas.

─ ¡Esa arpía! ─ Candy aprieta los puños con rabia ─ Seguramente dice luego que para conseguir puntos tendría que acostarme con cada uno de los miembros del jurado. Eso es una completa locura.

─ No te preocupes, Candy. No vamos a permitir que ella se salga con la suya ─ asegura Annie ─. No importa lo difícil que nos pueda resultar, de esta salimos avantes, y en cuanto todo esto termine, Eliza nunca más se meterá contigo.

─ ¿Acaso tienes un plan en mente, Annie?

─ Déjamelo a mí. Ese detalle lo tengo cubierto.

Candy se queda de piedra al escuchar aquello de parte de su mejor amiga. Parecía que se había emocionado tanto como ella por derrotar a Eliza, puesto que no era común que ella tuviera aquella mirada al hablar. Pero no significaba en absoluto que la desaprobaba, sino todo lo contrario. Iba a ser interesante poner a prueba ese plan.

* * *

 **Una hora después**

El comienzo de Candy en el certamen estuvo demasiado lejos de ser prometedor. En casi todos los votos de los jueces quedó última por su bañador, mientras que Eliza ya estaba despegada en las votaciones con respecto a las demás concursantes. A Candy no le agradaba nada la actitud de Eliza, y pensaba que ya iba siendo hora de darle una buena lección para que se bajara de aquella nube.

Annie pensaba igual que Candy. Realmente Eliza necesitaba recibir un buen susto, o en todo caso pasar un mal rato. Durante unos cuantos minutos Annie se dedica a pensar en qué hacer para ayudar a su amiga de la infancia, pero nada le llegaba, cuando finalmente se le ocurre algo. Hacía años que había dejado de ser una niña, y aun entonces no solía estar metida en muchas travesuras (excepto cuando también estaba involucrada Candy). Pues bien, no estaba mal que en ese momento intentara "regresar" en el tiempo y cometiese una que otra travesurilla. No era nada común en ella, pero la idea lucía bastante genial. Se separa de su amiga, y ésta nota que se iba.

─ ¿A dónde irás, Annie?

─ Pues... Tengo que hacer una llamada ─ responde Annie, acelerando las neuronas al máximo para inventarse una excusa para impedir que Candy se viera involucrada ─. Vuelvo más tarde, ¿vale?

─ Ok, aquí te espero, Annie.

* * *

 **Duchas**

Eliza estaba bastante contenta por su triunfo. Había empezado fuerte en el certamen, y por ello todo indicaba que resultaría vencedora al final. Pero en ese momento le preocupaba darse una ducha rápida para despojarse del sudor resultante del calor que hacía afuera. Estaba obsesionada con ser la mejor, y cada detalle lo cuidaba con gran celo.

Se mete bajo la regadera y presiona el botón para que automáticamente empezara a caer el agua. Llevaba consigo algo de champú, pues de ese modo se prevenía ante cualquier posibilidad de que su cabello se ensuciara o quedara grasoso por acción del sudor. Quería estar impecable. Su aspecto e higiene eran igual de importantes que su obsesión por la victoria.

En ese momento Annie entra también, y vio que Eliza se estaba duchando con aquel bikini tan atrevido puesto. A Annie le seguía sorprendiendo que existiera alguien que usara algo tan sucio sin ningún rubor, pero ya iba a aprender a no ser tan soberbia ante los demás, especialmente ante Candy.

Tenía consigo otro pote de champú, y la trampa que tenía en mente casi le hace reírse allí mismo, pero no quería llamar la atención, así que con sigilo va al otro lado de aquel cuarto y se monta en los lavamanos que estaban tras la pared en la que estaba la regadera usada por Eliza. Annie no podía estar en mejor posición para poner en marcha su plan. Sonríe traviesa de un modo que nunca había hecho antes.

El agua deja de correr, y Eliza aprovecha el momento para enjuagarse bien la cabeza con el champú que ya había utilizado. Fueron unos cuantos segundos de enjuague, y luego presiona nuevamente el botón para activar la regadera para así quitarse todo el jabón de encima. Annie por su parte echa un poquito del champú que traía en la cabeza de Eliza sin que se diera cuenta, de modo que cuando intentaba quitarse el anterior de encima, causaba que la nueva dosis jabonosa empezara a manifestarse, y Eliza no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que el agua dejó de correr y notó que su cabeza seguía cubierta de jabón.

─ ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso no me enjuagué bien? ─ dice Eliza mirándose las manos llenas de jabón, y enseguida vuelve a presionar el botón.

Esa chica tan pesada era rápida para quitarse el jabón de encima. Annie no se permite tener mucho rato para reírse y vuelve a echar un chorrito de champú en la cabeza de la villana. Nuevamente no se da cuenta, y cuando el agua deja de correr, Eliza queda sorprendida de ver que tenía la cabeza toda llena de jabón.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué clase de champú es este? ─ Eliza toma el pote de champú que había traído ─ Aquí dice que crea extra-espuma y que es muy efectivo para limpiar, pero no me imaginaba que tanto.

Annie se muerde el dedo para no estallar en carcajadas allí mismo. Aquello era bastante hilarante. Eliza vuelve a presionar el botón para hacer caer el agua, y Annie espera un breve momento antes de hacer su diablura de turno.

─ ¿Ehhh? ¡Puto champú! ¿De qué te hicieron? ─ dice Eliza al ver que el jabón persistía.

* * *

 **Con Candy**

La rubia estaba probando a ponerse algo más pequeño y revelador. Era vergonzoso a más no poder, e incluso un bikini al estilo de los 80s la hacía sentir excesivamente sucia nada más verse usándoldo, y ni hablar de tener que desfilar con algo así delante de un montón de gente a la cual ni conoce ni había visto en ninguna parte.

─ Diantres ¿Cómo le hacen todas estas mujeres para andar con esos pedacitos de tela tan ridículamente pequeños allá afuera? ─ Candy miraba ruborizada a las demás aspirantes salir ante el llamado del presentador ─ Me gustaría saber qué tan lejos puede una chica estar dispuesta a llegar por unos cuantos votos, pero tal parece que no me queda otra alternativa ─ Candy saca un bikini bastante revelador y con unos bordados que, aunque se veían bonitos, a Candy no le significaba ningún consuelo ─. Ojalá este bordado pudiera cubrir más, pero no me queda otra alternativa. Ahí va...

Candy se pone el bikini lo más rápido que puede, teniendo algunas dificultades para acomodarse cada una de las piezas porque las sentía muy ajustadas y quería que abarcaran todo lo posible, obviamente empezando por lo más esencial. Era una labor bastante complicada a su parecer, y cuando vio que no podía hacer más, es cuando se decide a salir a modelar, esperando que aquella locura valiese la pena.

* * *

 **Duchas**

─ Mierda ¿Cómo puede esto ser posible? ─ dice Eliza para luego golpear por octava vez el botón para que saliese más agua ─ A este paso no voy a poder estar lista. No puedo salir cubierta de jabón ¡Vamos, agua! Quiero quitarme esta mierda de encima...

Annie sale nuevamente por arriba y echa otro poco de champú en la cabeza de Eliza para así dar continuidad a su suplicio. Al ver Eliza que el jabón seguía allí, grita de rabia y vuelve a golpear el botón. Annie sentía que estaba por alcanzar su límite para aguantar la risa, se sostenía la barriga debido al dolor que le causaba aquella sensación que no la dejaba respirar adecuadamente. Otro poquito de champú, y enseguida a esconderse para preocuparse en evitar que su risa se hiciera oír, pues estaría en problemas si fuese descubierta.

─ ¡No jodas, champú! ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?

* * *

 **Con Candy**

La segunda fase de modelaje había finalizado, y Candy había conseguido escalar unas buena cantidad de puestos. La elección que había hecho había dado muy buenos resultados; el bikini se veía absolutamente adorable en ella, pese a que ella misma no tenía esa sensación, pero el caso es que ahora estaba nuevamente en la competencia.

Algo que la extrañó todavía más es que Eliza no estuviera presente en la segunda sesión. Sabía que aquella vanidosa no querría perderse por nada del mundo la sesión, todo sea por humillar a todas las demás competidoras, pero más especialmente a Candy. Por un momento pensó que Eliza se habría sentido mal del estómago o algo, porque definitivamente no veía de qué otro modo podría ella permitirse estar ausente.

─ Bueno, ella se lo pierde ─ dice encogiéndose de hombros y mirándose al espejo para ver qué retoques necesitaba su maquillaje para la tercera sesión ─. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, tampoco he visto a Annie desde que terminó el primer desfile ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Eso sí que era extraño y preocupante. Candy mira el reloj que estaba en la pared más cercana, y al hacerlo se convence todavía más de que Annie ya debería haber regresado. La rubia de pronto estaba inquieta ¿Y si se perdió o la raptaron? La sola aparición de esa idea hace que empiece a sudar frío y se le pusieran pálidas las manos. Es que no era normal que Annie se ausentara tanto tiempo sin avisar.

─ Señorita, la tercera sesión de desfiles está por comenzar ─ avisa un guardia que acababa de llegar.

─ S-sí... ya voy ─ responde Candy tapándose por acto reflejo, aún sin acostumbrarse a estar así de descubierta.

El guardia se retira, y Candy cierra la puerta con seguro para así cambiarse rápidamente. Nuevamente era un dolor de cabeza elegir entre tantos conjuntos exageradamente atrevidos, y Candy terminó eligiendo (más por azar que por otra cosa) un bikini de un color rojo brillante. La verdad es que a Candy le daba igual elegir ese o cualquier otro; todos eran muy reveladores, y su cabeza en ese momento le preocupaba más su amiga. Si ella no se aparecía al final de la tercera sesión de modelaje, Candy mandaría todo al demonio y se iría en su busca. Ni siquiera tendría que estar ya haciendo eso si Eliza, la razón por la que Candy estaba pasando vergüenza en ese lugar, no se encontraba presente.

─ Como se me aparezca a decirme algo después la volteo de un manotazo ─ gruñe en voz baja antes de salir al ruedo.

* * *

 **Diez minutos después**

El aforo entero estaba a reventar. Candy había subido más puestos ahora, quedando entre las mejores tres en la puntuación general, lo que permitió a la rubia clasificar a la final del certamen, mientras que Eliza, debido a su ausencia y su consecuente relego al último lugar, había quedado definitivamente fuera de la competencia. Eso hizo que incluso muchas modelos que también quedaron eliminadas también celebraran por todo lo alto. Se notaba que a Eliza le habían agarrado algo de asquito por su pésima actitud y soberbia.

Pero nuevamente Annie seguía sin aparecerse, y eso ya era demasiado para la rubia, así que le dijo a algunas modelos que tenía que dirigirse al baño y que festejaran sin ella, y de ese modo fue en busca de su mejor amiga.

* * *

 **Duchas**

Eliza daba otro golpe al botón. Estaba furiosa y lanzando maldiciones al no poder quitarse el jabón de encima, y a Annie le quedaba muy poco champú para seguir usando.

Annie estaba preocupada al ver que sólo podría usarlo un par de veces más, pues eso significaba que no podría retener mucho más tiempo a Eliza, y en ese momento aparece Candy, tanteando los alrededores con la mirada.

─ ¡Annie! ¿Dónde estás, Annie? ¡Annie! ─ Candy se detiene al ver a Eliza ─ ¿Así que estabas ahí todo el tiempo? Vaya que eres una maníaca con la higiene de tu cuerpo.

─ ¿Podrías callarte? ─ Eliza mira furiosa a Candy ─ Es este fucking champú que no se me quita ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

─ Pues yo... ─ Candy en ese momento ve a Annie salir de arriba de Eliza para poner otro poco de champú en su cabeza y luego hacerle señas de que no dijera nada. Candy en ese momento comprende lo que estaba pasando, y de pronto sonríe traviesa ─ Solo estaba buscando a mi amiga, pero eso no te incumbe, así que mejor me voy y sigo buscándola.

─ ¡Arrggghh! ¿Aún no se me quita? ─ Eliza estaba echando rayos de lo furiosa que estaba.

Candy casi se ríe al ver de esa manera a Eliza, y lo que hace es que se va de allí para luego regresar con un pote de champú en las manos, se dirige sigilosa a donde se encontraba Annie y también se monta sobre el lavamanos.

─ Ahora veo lo que estabas haciendo ─ dice Candy en voz baja para no ser oída por Eliza ─. Annie, si esta era tu idea, creo que me debiste invitar. Esto se ve bastante divertido.

─ ¿Pero qué hay del certamen? ─ dice Annie también en voz baja ─ ¿Acaso no quieres ganar?

─ A Eliza ya la superé hace rato, y eso es lo que me importa ─ responde Candy encogiéndose de hombros ─. Ahora cualquiera de las demás chicas puede ganar. A ellas les ilusiona mucho más que yo ese certamen, que solo estoy aquí por la tonta de Eliza.

─ Ya veo ─ Annie sonríe al ver la humildad de su amiga ─. Entonces supongo que no hará falta que siga haciendo esto...

─ ¿Estás de broma? Vamos a hacer sufrir a Eliza un poquito más ─ ahora Candy le echa champú en el cabello a la villana ─. Si ella tiene la conciencia así de sucia, al menos tratemos que su cabello sí lo esté.

Ambas chicas aguantan unas risas mientras Eliza volvía a quedar perpleja ante el montón de jabón que seguía teniendo en la cabeza y las manos. Iba a ser un rato bastante entretenido.

* * *

 **Por la noche**

Candy y Annie estaban de camino a la casa de la familia Britter. Ambas habían aprovechado para reírse en el camino todo lo que se habían tenido que contener mientras le jugaban la broma a Eliza, y ya al llegar a la casa, ambas se despiden con un abrazo.

─ Ten mucho cuidado con Eliza ─ advierte Annie ─. Me imagino que todavía estará de muy mal humor.

─ Pues se lo tiene bien ganado por pesada ─ dice Candy con simpleza ─. La que debió tener especial cuidado fuiste tú, Annie, que estuviste mucho más tiempo haciendo esas cosas. Definitivamente no sabía que podrías llegar tan lejos.

─ Por ti lo haría ─ es la tajante respesta de Annie ─. No quería que Eliza siguiera burlándose de ti ni te molestara más, y por eso pensé que debía hacer algo al respecto.

─ Y te agradezco mucho que lo hicieras ─ Candy sonríe dulcemente a su amiga ─. Pero para la próxima recuerda invitarme antes de cometer esa clase de travesuras.

─ Muy bien, lo haré.

Ya sin más que decir, Candy sigue su camino a casa, bastante satisfecha por todo lo logrado aquel día. Esa noche estaba garantizado que dormiría muy bien.

* * *

 **Con Eliza**

La villana estaba furiosa al saber que había quedado eliminada como la última de entre todas las modelos, y que Candy, pese a no estar en la final, consiguió mantenerse entre las cinco mejores del certamen. Y todo se debía a que Eliza no consiguió deshacerse del champú, sin importar lo que intentara. Lo único que se le ocurrió entonces fue deshacerse de él y todos los demás que fueran de la misma marca. Afortunadamente todavía tenía otras cuatro o cinco marcas de champú bastante costosas, pero a Eliza en ese momento le hacía rabiar lo que recién había ocurrido. Ya con todo aquel champú en la basura, Eliza se dirige a su habitación a descansar, preguntándose seriamente cómo pudo llegar a ser humillada de ese modo.

─ Candice White... No tengo idea de cómo, pero tuviste demasiada suerte ─ gruñe al momento de apagar las luces.

El cabello olía fuertemente al champú, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos por quitárselo de encima. Eliza no iba a tener precisamente una grandiosa noche de sueño.

 **Fin**

* * *

Me costó, pero aquí está ¡Mi primer OS de Candy Candy! Y como no podía ser de otro modo... En fin, lo que me queda es despedirme, y se les agradece sus reviews y todo lo demás, a ver qué tal les ha parecido este debut.

Hasta otra


End file.
